Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and system for recalling and replaying content during a communications session.
Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes during a video or audio call or conference call between two or more participants, a conference participant may wish to demonstrate a concept, for example, by playing a video, or drawing figures on a whiteboard, so that other conference participants may gain a better understanding of the discussion. If these figures or the demonstration needs to be referred back to later in the conference call, there is no easy way to replay the demonstration. In other instances, conference participants may have missed an important point of discussion, and are looking to review the missed material. However, there is no easy way to rewind a live teleconference session to review the missed material while still maintaining the teleconference session.
Therefore there is a need in the art for recalling and replaying portions of content during a communications session.